I Kissed A
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: TWOSHOT! Hinata is as happy as can be, Naruto is the Hokage and Temari desides to drink with Hinata...nothing good can come from this. While Naruto spends time with Gaara and realize feelings that have been put off. NaruXHina, HinaXTema, NaruXGaa.
1. I Kissed A

Alright this is going to be a Two-Shot, the first will be in Hinata's point of view while the second will be in Naruto's point of view. This is my very first one so please go easy on me .

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.


	2. I Kissed A Girl

You stood in your lavender kimono looking at yourself in the mirror. (Voice) "You look beautiful Hinata.." You smiled as a blush crept onto your face. (You) "Thanks Naruto-kun..." Your amazing husband and the most amazing Hokage smiled at you and hugged you from behind. Tonight the Kazekage and his siblings would be coming down to celebrate Naruto's promotion to Hokage and Naruto couldn't be happier. (Naruto) "We better get going, it's been a long time since I've seen Gaara.." You smiled shyly and followed Naruto to where the party was being held. You thought back to when Naruto had confessed that he loved you, it had been the happiest day of your life when he finally said what you had wanted him to for so long. You smiled and held onto him closer as he smiled down at you and hugged you closer. Once inside you and Naruto began greeting everyone but when you got to Sasuke Naruto began to talk to him. (Naruto) "How have you been Sasuke?" (Sasuke) "Better, how are you and Hinata doing?" Naruto hugged you as the blush came back to your face. (Naruto) "Great, we're thinking of starting a family soon." Your blush became brighter from embarrassment until you saw the Sand Siblings had arrived. You could see since you had met Gaara his eyes have become soft and more kind as well as his brothers. You then saw the Wind Mistress herself looking the same as ever, with her four hair ties but she was wearing a beautiful black and purple kimono. By the look on her face she didn't look to happy to be there, you see her and Shikamaru had been going out but she had caught him cheating so she hasn't been in Konoha since.

You and Naruto walked over to the Siblings as Naruto smiled and hugged Gaara. (Naruto) "Long time no see Gaara." (Gaara) "Same to you." (Kankuro) "I can't believe you actually became Hokage." (Naruto) "Well I did. You guys remember Hinata." Gaara and Kankuro smiled and shook your hand as you blushed softly. (You) "How are you Temari...?" (Temari) "As good as ever..." You could tell her voice was dripping with sarcasm but her brothers didn't seem to take notice. Naruto put his arm around you and smiled as you began twiddilling your fingers. (Naruto) "Hinata why don't you show Temari around and keep her company." You nodded as he kissed you on the forehead and you and Temari walked outside. (Temari) "Do you guys have any good bars here?" (You) "Well there is one I know of.." (Temari) "Well then lets go. Screw this royal party." You didn't know how to say no so you just showed her to the near by bar. Once inside Temari sighed and let a smile play on your lips as she walked to the bartender. (Temari) "What would you like Hinata." (You) "Well I.. I don't drink usually..." Temari made a face but ordered you something anyway as she turned around to look at you. (Temari) "So you and the Hokage huh?" You nodded and she smirked at you. (Temari) "How far have you gotten?" Your face became beet red as her smirk grew wider. (Temari) "That far huh?" You looked down as the drinks came and you took a sip to not be rude. (You) "So are you feeling better than the last time you came here?" She slumped down on the bar chair and sighed taking a big sip of her drink. (Temari) "I'll get over it... he was an ass anyway..Plus after a few drinks it wont matter anymore."

After an hour or so later you were drunk and your cheeks were a light red. (Temari) "I need to hang out with you more often." She flung her arm around you as you giggled lightly. Both of you were drunk so you decided to take her back to the hotel she and her brothers were staying at. You looked towards the sand kunoichi and couldn't help but like how soft her skin felt even though she lives in such rough terrain. As Temari leaned against you, you could smell the sand and jasmine that was radiating off of her and you couldn't help but let it draw you closer. You closed your eyes for a minuted to take it in when a picture of Naruto flashed in your head for a brief second making you open your eyes. *What am I thinking...I'm with Naruto... but I can't deny I'm not curious..* Once you made it to the house Temari leant against the house and turned towards you. (Temari) "We should hang out again..." (You) "That would be fun.." You watched as Temari gave a sly smile and came right into your face and she said in a seductive way. (Temari) "Would you really?" Your face got brighter again as she inched closer and touched your lips with hers. Your eyes closed slowly as she leaned in more and tangled her long slender fingers into your long violet hair. You felt her smirk into the kiss as you brought your hand up and put it around her neck. Her tongue grazed along your lower lip and you slowly opened your mouth as she began exploring your mouth. After a few minutes she broke away and you open your glazed over eyes slowly. She smirked again and put her forehead against yours. (Temari) "I'll see you later Hinata.." You blushed and smiled lightly as she opened the door and walked in leaving you alone. You blinked slowly and began walking back to yours and Naruto's house and touched your lips lightly. *I can't believe what I just did..* You closed your eyes and sighed as you walked up to the door and opened it. You walked to yours and Naruto's room and saw he was sleeping so you slipped out of your kimono quietly and sank in next to him and brushed some hair out of his eyes. *What am I going to do now...* You turned over and closed your eyes falling asleep thinking about a certain Sand Kunoichi.

* * *

Me: Okiedokie on to the next!

Hinata: *Blushes*


	3. I Kissed A Boy

You stood straightening out your nice robe and smiled at your reflection in the bathroom. You had did it, you became Hokage just like you had always dreamed and today you would be celebrating it with your favorite Kazekage and his siblings. You kept yourself from jumping up with excitement and walked out to see your lovely wife looking at her lavender kimono and you smiled softly. Her lavender eyes shimmered in the light and her long violet hair was down making her look so regal as you went up and came up behind her. (You) You look beautiful Hinata.." You saw her blush, oh how you loved her blush. (Hinata) "Thanks Naruto-kun.." You smiled and hugged her from behind taking in her smell. (You) "We better get going, it's been a long time since I've seen Gaara.." You saw a flash of his sea foam eyes and you smiled remembering when you had seen him smile for the first him. You shook your thoughts away as you walked Hinata to the party was being held. You felt Hinata hug you closer and you returned it smiling down at her shy face. Once inside you greeted everyone with your wife at your side but you didn't see Gaara yet so you walked towards Sasuke who hadn't taken a date. (You) "How have you been Sasuke?" (Sasuke) "Better, how are you and Hinata doing?" You hugged Hinata as her cute blush came back and you smiled. (You) "Great, we're thinking of starting a family soon." You knew her face became beet red without even looking and you saw Sasuke smirk at her reaction. You heard the door open and you saw the Sand siblings had arrived. You saw Temari looking not so happy to be there and her brother without his make up to he was dressed nicely. You then looked and saw Gaara in his dress up Kazekage robes and his sea foam eyes swimming with so many emotions.

You walked with Hinata and went up to Gaara and hugged him and took in his scent, it smelled of sand and cologne. You let go and smiled as he returned it. (You) "Long time no see Gaara." (Gaara) "Same to you." (Kankuro) "I can't believe you actually became Hokage." You kept staring at Gaara but shook your head and put your arm around Hinata who was standing quietly. (You) "Well I did. You guys remember Hinata." You watched as the both men smiled and shook her hand and you watched her look towards Temari. (Hinata) "How are you Temari..?" (Temari) "As good as ever.." You could hint sarcasm in her voice so you smiled and decided she needed some time with a female for advice. (You) "Hinata why don't you show Temari around and keep her company." You saw her nod so you kissed her forehead and watched them walk away as you and the guys walked to the bar to get a drink. (Kankuro) "I can't believe you tied the knot." (You) "Yea... I can't believe she had liked me for so long.." (Kankuro) "Well you are kind of slow." Your eye twitched as he laughed and looked to his side to see the girls walking by so he ran off leaving you with the Kazekage himself. (You) "So.. How have you been since... you know.." (Gaara) "I've been good... it just gets lonely sometimes.." You nodded as he eyed you and took a drink. (You) "So how long are here?" (Gaara) "I have to leave tomorrow morning.." You nodded sadly as he did the same. (You) "Well make it worth it then." You could see a hint of curiosity behind his eyes but it went away and he smiled softly.

After a few hours you and him were buzzed and you were showing him your house and he was sitting on the couch. (You) "I had fun tonight we need to hang out more often!" You felt Gaara's hand rest on yours for a second and you closed your eyes feeling the rough yet so soft skin and when you opened your eyes you saw Gaara look at you. (Gaara) "You make me feel.. different.." You smiled as he leaned in and claimed your lips with his as a little spark shot through your body. You felt Gaara's icy hand slither up your neck and into your hair and you moaned into the kiss so he slid his tongue in as you tasted his mint breath. Your eyes fluttered shut as your bodies pushed against each other and you reached up to pull his robes up and he made your shirt come off. He pushed you down onto the couch and began feeling all over your body making you moan into he kiss. He smirked into the kiss and went down to your neck and you made a grunting sound as your pants tensed. You let go of each other and saw the predicament you both were in and a picture of Hinata flashed in front of your eyes and guilt ran down your spine. (You) "Gaara.." (Gaara) "Sorry... I... I had to do it..." You blinked at Gaara and smiled softly and kissed him again on the lips. (You) "Don't worry about it... it will be our little secret.." He gave you a smile and you returned it as he got up to grab you your shirt. You smiled and took it from him and put it on as he straighten his robes and walked towards the door. He caught you by surprise and gave you a deep kiss and vanished in a swirl of sand leaving you alone outside. You touched your lips and smiled and walked inside getting ready for bed. Your mind kept wandering back to Gaara's soft lips and intoxicating smell but you cut your self short when you heard the door open and you knew Hinata had come home. *Oh no what have I done to Hinata...* You laid down on the bed and quickly closed your eyes as she came into the room quietly and got ready for bed then walked over and laid down. You felt her brush some hair out of your eyes and she turned over and you opened an eye and sighed in your head while closing your eyes thinking of a certain Red headed Kazekage.

* * *

Me: Well that is all my people!

Naruto: I feel so dirty...

Me: Take a shower it will all go away ^^

Anyway please Review it will make me happy inside!


End file.
